Ed meets Link
by OrangeClaw
Summary: Ed and Alphonse are somehow teleported to the world of Link. They then have to get along to save both them selves and the whole of Hyrule from vanishing in to the mist.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. It's a crossover of the legend of zelda and fullmetal alchemist. Enjoy

I do not own the legend of Zelda or full metal Alchemist.

Alphonse I'm finished with the triangle. Okay Ed. Are you ready to do it Alphonse? Yeah I guess. Here tap your skin lightly with the knife. Okay Edward. Now just let it drop on to the sand in the middle. Okay Alphonse let's do it. Remember if you mess up once it could cost everything we have. Right Ed. It's a good sign that blue light is flashing from the middle. Ahh Ed. The lights turning red! I'm happy that right there I woke up. Alphonse is still awake of course because he could never sleep again. It's all my fault that now he's just an armor. If I was still sleeping in my dream I would see Alphonse again getting pulled away and then me using the blood from my arm to attach his soul to the armor in the corner. Atleast it's morning now so we could start the journey to find a way to get Alphonse's body back and my arm and leg. Alphonse! Where'd you go! I'm right here. Aaaaah! Don't sneak up on me! I didn't I sank again. Why do you keep sinking? And stop grabbing my leg like that! Sorry Ed. Do you think we could go somewhere else where I can't sink at. Somewhere not even a little alike to the dessert. Where there's no sand?

Hey,Look,Listen. It's Saria! Huh. Hi Link! Hey Saria. I just came back from the Lost Woods and noticed something. Ah What's that? There's these monsters when I went through the Lost Woods. Again? Do you think they would be able to find a way to the forest? No, of course not Saria. Well okay. Anyways Saria I'll go check it out later. Okay Link, Bye be careful at the Lost Woods! Don't worry Saria I will! Link I guess the monsters are back. Yep Navi. So you're really sure the monsters aren't going to get through the Lost Woods and find the forest? I hope not Navi, all we need right now is monsters in the forest. Link should we go tell Princess Zelda? Hope we could get past the guards again. She'll be happy to see us. Link I bet she already saw prophecies of this. I think she has Navi. Link let's go to Hyrule Castle. Surely we'll find Zelda there. They almost never let her out of the castle. Okay Navi we should go now.

Ed look it's a small town. With no sand! Finally we could stop some where. Alphonse there's the fence to get in. Alphonse! I sank again. STOP SINKING! Sorry Ed. You'll be sorry when I get you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2****nd**** chapter for my very first story! I hope y'all like it!  
>Now I would recommend you start reading. If that's what you came for!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alphonse you could stop running now, anyways I'm too tired". "How are you tired we've only been running for only an hour"? "Only an hour!, of course you would say that.<p>

**You may be wondering why Alphonse said only an hour. He said that because his body is just an armor and there for he can't feel anything,eat, or sleep.**"Alphonse! It's GRASS! "Ed you know I can't eat anyways." "Well I can eat so I'm eating! Ed then uses his alchemy by clapping his two hands together and putting both hands on the floor. "Yes finally FOOD!" "It feels so good to finally eat!" "Hey Ed I'm gonna go walk". "Okay Alphonse", don't go too far."

* * *

><p>"Link! You know we shouldn't go through Hyrule Field at night or". "Yes, I already know what's going to happen Navi." "Then Link we should go now before it turns dark so you don't die from the random skelatans that rise from the dirt and scratch you." "That was very nice of you to say Navi." Link smiling. "Let's go on to Hyrule Field then."<p>

**The random skelatans are actually true in the Ocarina of Time version of The Legend of Zelda. also known as LOZ Oot**

* * *

><p>"Ed I'm back." Oh Alphonse there you are." "I was looking at this weird thing it was all blue and when I threw something in to the center it disappeared." "Hmmm." "Ah Ed why are you grinning?" "The thing you found might lead us to a way to get the things we need back." "Are you sure it's a good idea Ed?" "Absolutely positive." "So we're going to risk are lives and step right in to it to see what happens?" "Exactly Alphonse." (Gulp) <strong>The two boys Edward and Alphonse then step in to the teleporting light and then the biggest surprise happens. <strong>"Ed,we're sort of floating." "Don't worry Alphonse this is probably just a prank left by someone." "Alphonse were do you think we are?" "Ed I'm not quite sure but it's surprisingly very large and looks like a field. (Ed reads a sign that says **Hyrule Field**) "It's called Hyrule Field." "Ed where would something named Hyrule be?" "No need to worry Alphonse it's probably just a dream." "but you wouldn't say that in a real dream, and I wouldn't be saying this."

* * *

><p>"Hey,Look,Listen! Link there's two boys,wait one is an armor and the other ones surprisingly really short." "I could see that Navi." "Hey you! Aren't you to young to be walking around alone,well scratch alone with an armor! "What do you mean I'm 18." "You're surprisingly short for your age!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! "Ed you don't have to be mad." (While holding Ed back) <strong>Ed then get's loose and starts running after Link yelling at him. <strong>"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY,WOULD A SHORTY BE ABLE TO DO THIS! (Link thinking that Ed can't do any harm to him starts grinning) "WHY ARE YOU GRINNING YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR CALLING ME A SHORTY! "Ed you don't have to get mad!" "Link Watch Out" (Ed then punches Link so hard in the guts that Link then falls to his knees crying in pain) " WHAT THE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR! "I TOLD YOU I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" (Link then grabs for his sword and shield and Ed claps his hands together summoning his left arm to turn in to a knife."Ed you don't have to do that!' "Link what are you doing!"

Read the next episode to see what happens to Link and Ed


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3 and is probably going to be the most epic and funniest one so far. So If I was you I would start reading instead of reading the Author's Note  
>Disclaimer:I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Fullmetal Alchemist<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ed you don't have to summon your right hand to turn in to a knife!" "Link Watch Out!" "You are going to pay for punching me in the guts!" "You should know how I finish off my enemies I'm literally a legend here!" "Don't you mean a legend for being a WEAK BABY! "You don't know how terribly your going to cry after I'm done with you!" "Other way around Punk!" (Ed claps his hands together and attaches them to the floor turning the grass in to butter) (Link Slips on butter) "How did you do that with out using any of your magic potion!" "I don't need magic all I need is Alchemy." "What the heck is Alchemy!" "You mean you don't know?"<p>

**For the people who don't know alchemy don't feel bad about yourself. Alchemy is science that uses materials to create other materials such as making bread turn in to grass like how Ed did in chapter 2.**

"There's no such thing of Alchemy here in Hyrule!" "Well,look in a dictionary!" "'What's a dictionary?" "WHAT CENTURY IS THIS?" "What's a century?" (Ed falls to his knees and starts hitting his head on the floor not noticing the rock) "OH CRAP!" (Link looks at Ed like he's an idiot) "Ed are you okay!" "Alphonse what do you think?" "Yes?" "Of course I'm okay." "That's good brother." "Wait that suit of armor is your brother?" "Yeah my younger brother." "Wait but shouldn't he be your older bro... "DON'T EVEN SAY IT OR I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" "Okay I won't." "Yay you and the guy with a green hat and tunic aren't fighting anymore!" (Navi looks at Alphonse like an idiot) "Link you don't have to fight you know!"** "**The blue flying light bulb and Alphonse are right." "I'm not a blue flying light bulb, I'm a fairy!" "Same Thing." "Curse You!" "Ed we should settle this like real men." **(Has a battle of rock,paper,scissors)** "Ahh crap I lost." "HAHA suck you green tunic man!" "Admit it green tunic man I'm better than you."** (Link punches Ed in the face)** "Curse You!" "You wanna see a princess with me?" "Is she pretty?" "Very" "Alphonse let's go!" "Link are you sick allowing this one idiot and a person who tried to kill you go even close to princess Zelda?" "No I'm not sick the guy in red is!" "I heard that!" "Other wise known as sho.. "DON'T SAY IT OR YOU WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY WHEN I SHOW YOU REAL ALCHEMY! "Ed! You know were not supposed to show anyone our true alchemy powers!" "Shut up Alphonse."** "**Hey Alphonse, that should be the castle!" "I think you're right!" "Hey! random guard let me in our I'll use my true alchemy powers and kill you!" (**Link walks up to Ed and knokcs him in the head"(Ed now on his knees yelling) "**Aww that hurt so bad what was that for!" "For threatening the guards!" Hey,Look ,Listen, Link I bet there's a different way you remember the way we came in last time. "Oh yeah up the vines and down the ladders and throw a deku nut at the guard and it flashes and blinds himand we run to the princess." "Wait Link you aren't joking?" "It worked last time." "Green tunic guy great idea!" What blind them run to princess. "Let's test it on the first guard!" **(Link pulls out deku seed and throws it at guard)** "Ahh Crap it works" "RUN!"**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4****th**** Chapter Here! Hope y'all like it!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda or Fullmetal alchemist, I wish I did though<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait,so here you just throw a nut at someone and it blinds them with a giant flash of light?" "Yep that's about it." "Alphonse, we have got to get ourselves these nuts!" "But brother,we don't know what kind of nuts these are?" "We'll ask green tunic man!" "Quit saying that!" "GREEN TUNIC MAN,GREEN TUNIC MAN, GREEN TUNIC MAN!" "Urggg!" "SHORTY,SHORTY,SHORTY!" "I'M NOT A SHORTY YOU'RE FREAKISHLY TALL!"<p>

**If you know Ed very well he scares away ever one who calls him short, which he is.**

"Link watch out! "Shut up floating blue light bulb! "Why do I have to keep saying it I'M NOT A BLUE FLOATING LIGHT BULB!" "You're annoying light bulb!" (Navi then hides in Link's hat) "Why would you hide in someones hat, that's just stupid!"** "Suck you!"** (Ed mumbles) "Stupid light bulb.) "Stop saying that!" "Ed you shouldn't mess with the floating blue spark." "I'm not a spark! **I'm a fairy! Which part do you not understand!" **"Light bulb!" "Shorty" "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU'RE THE SHORTY. YOU'RE ONLY AN INCH TALL!" "At least I'm supposed to be like this." "Navi,where should we go now?" "Perhaps Zora's Domain?" "Sure." (Link mumbles about princess Ruto) "Wait how many princesses are there here!" "Exactly two." "Is she cute?" "I would say something different." "Yep, I know it she's cute." "Ed why is there an octopus spitting out rocks at us? And why is Link blocking it there not even going fast?" "Alphonse, I don't know anything about here." "Link you have to open the waterfall with Zelda's Lullaby." "Wait open a waterfall. that's impossible!" "Not when you have an ocarina!" (Alphonse and Ed stare in shock when the waterfall opens)

**The waterfall actually does open in Zora's River if you play Zelda's Lullaby.**

"Come on what are you waiting for Ed and Alphonse**!" **"Wait so we just jump through?" "Well before the waterfall closes." "Hurry up!" "Okay!" "Whoa! That's a lot of water in fact I barely see land. "Wait Ed,how am I going to get there?" "Oh yeah he's metal." "Link! Use Faroah's crystal. The send a warping point and Alphonse could use it to get there." "Great idea Navi! I'll go to King Zora's chamber and then Alphonse could come." "But I don't want to be here alone!" "Um,I can't swim either." "Wait what but your 18!" "But I have a metal leg and arm,Remember!" (Link slaps his face) "No wonder you turned your right arm in to a knife." You could probably use the magic also." "Why would I need that spell I could make a bout for me and Alphonse with Alchemy**." **(Link walks up too Ed and slaps him) "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER LIKE BEFORE WE WARPED YOU HERE!" "I forgot." (Shrugs)** "**Well at least we're here." "Hey fatty half blue fish looking thin move out of my way or I'll use my alchemy to kill you!" "STOP THREATENING PEOPLE THAT ARE IMPORTANT!" "But he's a fat fish out of water with fin looking legs." "That's the king you idiot!" "How could a fish be a king?" "Did you not see the other Zora?" "They are fish with legs." **"Suck You!"** "King Zora would you kindly move?" "NO" "SUCK YOU KING ZORA!" **  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**S****orry I haven't been doing it for about a week. I totally blame myself for this. I'm so sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Please don't say Princess Ruto needs help again." <strong>Link said<strong> "Oh and just to tell you my poor Princess Ruto is trapped again you'll have to save her." **King Zora said** "What's so bad about meeting a princess I bet she's better than this fatty." **Ed said** "You'll see why I hate rescueing her." **Link said. **"But this time she's stuck in Death Mountain." **King Zora said. **"Wait how does a fish survive in a volcano?" **Alphonse said.** "NO NOT DEATH MOUNTAIN AGAIN!" **Link yelled. **"Brother, the name freaks me out. I wonder if we'll die?" **Alphonse said**. "uhhh, why is it called death mountain?" **Asked Ed nervously. **"Because almost everyone who goes through DIES." **Replied King Zora.** "Why did she go there?" **Link asked.** "Because she likes Gorans." **Replied King Zora.** "Wait what are gorans?" **Alphonse asked. **" Rock eating people that look like rocks." **Replied Link. **"I don't wanna go." **Alphonse said. "**We won't have to go" **Link said. **" Wait, King Zora why can't you just go?" **Asked Link. **"NO, I'll die in one day!" **Replied King Zora.** " How long has she been there?" **Ed asked.**"A year." **Replied King Zora.** "THEN SHES DEAD!" **Screamed Ed. **"NO, WHY DID SHE DIE!" **Screamed King Zora**. "Umm, because you left her there for a year." **Replied Link. **"We should leave now she's dead anyways." **Replied Alphonse. **"Yeah" **Said everyone except for King Zora.**

* * *

><p><strong>They both left King Zora and jumped out from where they got in, the waterfall. And are now heading too, The Royal Family's tomb.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Wait so are we going grave digging?" <strong>Alphonse asked. <strong>"No" **Replied Link.** "Then what are we doing?" **Asked Ed.** "Getting the sun song" **Replied Link. **"The sun song?" **Alphonse and Ed both said. **"Yes! Stop asking questions!" **Said Link frustrated. **"Sheesh" **Replied Ed**. **Link started running in circles screaming.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I havent updating fanfiction for about a month but I guess now you could actually say finally. lol well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ed:Why the heck would you want a song about the sun?<p>

Link:It's not about the sun.

Alphonse:Then why is it called the sun songk

Link: Turns night to day and day to night when played.

Ed:Why do we need something like that?

Link: We don't.

Alphonse:Then why are we getting it?

Link:I think it sounds pretty.

Ed:YOUR WASTING OUR TIME!

Link:SHUT UP!

Alphonse:No don't start again!

Ed:DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Link:STALKER!

Ed: How am I a stalker!

Link:Because you're following me!

Ed:The stupid light bulbs a stalker

**There actually is a sun song and there are lot's of enemies to pass to get the song.**

Alphonse:Are we there yet?

Link:No

Alphonse:Are we there yet?

Link:No

Alphonse:Are we there yet?

Link:NO

Alphonse:Are we ther...

Link:DON'T EVEN SAY IT

Alphonse:Are we almost there?"

Ed/Link:NOOO

Alphonse: Okay you're starting to get annoying

Ed/Link (Face Palm)

Alphonse: **(Starts singing**) I'm with two guys one in a green tunic and another with a blonde braid. I'm so bored oh yeah. I went to the drug store and bought allergy pills. And I'm reading WARRIORS Dark River. I like waffles with chocolate. HI HI how are you you are so crazy. HAHA

Ed/Link:SHUT UP

Ed:Hey Link where is the sun song?

Link:In the royal Family's grave.

Ed:Uhhh is that normal.

Link: Yes very normal.

Ed:Is it dangerous?y

Link:Yes very I found a mummy/zombie like thing and whenever it saw me it shreiks and you can't move so they walk up to you and start biting you on your head. There are also acid puddles and every time you step in it you lose skin from your legs.

Ed:Oh ****!

Alphonse:Ed LANGUAGE

Ed:**Shivering like crazy**

Link: This is the grave

Ed:Oh crap we're here!

Alphonse:Luckily I'm to big to fit in the hole so I have to wait up here.

Ed:**** You

Alphonse:LANGUAGE

Link:Well hurry up Ed let's go in the hole.

Ed:Ahh Ookaay **(Twitch)**

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked this chapter<strong><br>**


End file.
